


Be Completely Straight With Me

by Sherlocksbeehive



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Ben is demisexual and biromantic, Hurt/Comfort, James is Gay, Sort Of, They are all good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: James makes a joke that he didn't mean to make while they are filming a chef versus chef battle. The joke reveals something that he wasn't ready to share with the entire group.





	Be Completely Straight With Me

Jamie walked over and stood in front of James to ask him how he felt with the time, “okay buddy, I'm gonna need you to be completely straight with me…”

James didn't even think when he opened his mouth to speak, “it's going to be hard to be even a little straight but go ahead.” he didn't realize what he just said until he heard Ben snort behind him. Time started to feel like it was going in slow motion. He dropped his spoon into the bowl and watched as his friend's faces went from amused confusion to worried confusion and saw Ben look up at him out of the corner of his eye.

Jamie looked down at the now slightly splattered chocolate and then back up at James, “You okay mate?”

“I-I um, sorry, I think I need to take a break. The um, the shortbread needs to come out- shit- needs to be taken out of the oven in like two minutes.” he quickly left the kitchen, not making eye contact with anyone. 

Barry looked at Ben, “what was that?”

Ben bit his lip and glanced at the door his friend just went out of. “I'm sure you can figure it out. I should probably go check on him, don't let the jam burn or boil over.” He already knew that James was gay and had since they were in school together, but the rest of them didn’t know, until now.

Mike moved into the kitchen so he could at least make sure all the food isn't ruined.

Ben wiped off his hands off and then quickly went to find James.

Once Ben had left Jamie looked up at Barry and Mike and the rest of the crew, “so, I guess we have a few things we need to get ready and we are probably just going to set this video aside for now. Mike, you finish what they have got and everything that will keep put it away, at some point we might come back to this or maybe we'll just eat it all. And we need to do a bit of planning. What is the fastest rainbow comfort food we can make?”

Ben didn't have to go far to find James, he was sitting on a bench a few doors down. Ben sat next to him “how are you doing mate?”

James looked up at him with red and watery eyes. “I wasn't ready, how could I just have let that come out of my mouth?”

“Well it seems like at least part of you was relaxed and trusted everyone enough to feel like you were ready to make that joke.” he put a hand on his shoulder. “how about we go and get some hot chocolate? On me.”

“y-yeah, that sounds nice.”

Ben helped James up and they headed down the street to their favorite coffee shop.

Ben got their hot chocolates and they sat in a small booth. 

James sipped the warm drink quietly for a few minutes, “if they want me to leave I will. I know you will fight for me but I don't want you too. I'm just the development chef, it's their channel.”

“what makes you think they will want you to leave? They were great and accepting when I came out as demisexual and biromantic.”

“Yeah, but if you are dating a guy they get to warm up to the idea of you having sex with him before you come in with a hickey. I have one night stands and now they just have to deal with knowing it was just some guy I picked up in a bar.” 

Ben winced a little, James took it as Ben thinking he was being insensitive rather than Ben imagining the new avenues of teasing that the guys and the crew just had opened up to them which is what he was thinking.

“Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that.” he took a deep breath and sipped his hot chocolate. He felt his eyes tear up again. “I just… I wasn't ready.”

“I know, but everyone loves you. You don't have to worry.”

“Can we just wait a while before we head back? I need to process it all still.”

“Of course. Do you want to stay here or maybe we could head to the park after we finish our drinks.”

“The park would be nice, on our way we could pick up some oats to feed the ducks.” James drank a bit more. 

“Good idea.” Ben smiled and sat back. “It's been a while since we have been able to catch up about your love life since we are always around they guys. So how's it going?”

“Like molasses, hell, I haven't even made out with anyone in weeks.” James smiled a little and relaxed as he and his old friend talked. 

After a bit, they finished their drinks and went to feed the ducks in the park. 

James took a deep breath when they had fed the ducks about half of the oats. “okay, I think I'm ready to go back.”

James felt his nerves come back in full force when he stepped into their building and it was quiet.

Ben raised his eyebrows “Guys? We're back.”

“In here!” Mike yelled from the other room.

James and Ben walked into the room with nervous curiosity. 

When James saw what his friends had done he almost started crying. They had a huge rainbow flag hanging from the ceiling, on the counter was a simple but beautiful dish of pasta that was made from multi-colored pasta, and near that was a plate of heart-shaped cookies. “y-you guys…” he was choking up a little.

Barry smiled, “come on and get a plate, Aslan.”

Jamie grinned “We just hope it's good enough for your cheffy tongue.’

James laughed and walked over to get himself some of the food. As he was walking over to the table with his food he paused, not looking at anyone, and said, “thank you.” he quickly sat down with his food and waited for the others to join him.

Soon everyone was eating and talking with each other and James was able to feel like everything would be okay, and nothing would change.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! I am going to be on winter break starting Wednesday so I hope to be able to finish up and post a few things soon!
> 
> Tumblrs: sherlocksbeehiveblogs and castielsdeadlyparasol  
> Go to sherlocksbeehiveblogs or here to learn more about my writing https://sherlocksbeehiveblogs.tumblr.com/post/173456376919/thestoriescontinued   
> If you like this fic please leave kudos and comments! I live off of them!


End file.
